Blood, Bites and Brooke!
by HannahM90010
Summary: Brooke is a Vampire. She changes her best freind because she was dieing, but when they return to the caves things start to go awefully wrong for Brooke...


Blood, Bites and Brooke!

* * *

Chapter 1

I can't do this to her.

I told myself as I stood in front of my best friend Kayla. Kayla was ill and she was going to die soon. Kayla is the last one of her family so it is only me here, in this small plain hospital room. I took a step towards her. I didn't want to do this but she is my best friend and I can't watch her die. Kayla looked at me with her big blue eyes worry all over her face. I stroked a hand threw her long blond hair and kissed her forehead.

I leaned down and sunk my sharp fangs into her pale neck. She muffled out a cry at the ripping of her skin but then she just started moaning. Half a minute later I pulled away and licked my lips, I felt crap now. I had just turned my best friend into a Vampire. By feeding of her and draining half her blood out of her system and then giving her some of my Vampire saliva witch completed her transformation.

I got a flannel and wiped her neck. I saw the two little holes I had made. When Kayla looked at me with shock in her big blue eyes.

What just happened? Kayla asked he threw our newly made telepathic bond we now shared because now we were basically a coven. I realized she could sense my thoughts too so that's how she knew so soon.

I'm sorry I had to you were going to die… I sent her back now I could feel how she felt I knew she was still sore but her pain was healing up remarkably fast.

What am I? Brooke what am I? What have you done to me? Kayla demanded a tear dripping out of her eye in the real world. A tear that made me feel guiltier than I was feeling before.

"A Vampire" I said out loud. Kayla looked at me with a distraught. Her moods suddenly changed to anger.

"What? Brooke that is impossible…Vampires do not exist!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Shh…Kayla please listen to me" I paused trying to figure out how to praise my words. "They do….and I am one. A Vampire, I mean. Kayla do you remember when you met me 5 years ago? When I was 13? Well actually I was…336 right now I am 341 um….it is complicated…it's too soon Kayla. We had to get you out of here first" I tried to explain.

"I don't want this Brooke I don't want to hurt people and Kill people…I can't" She started crying heavy.

"Don't Kayla we have to get out of here first" I said firmly running a hand threw my thick brown hair. In her mind I felt her feelings turn to fear, that confused me. "What is it? Kayla?"

For the first time in years someone caught me off guard. Kayla started screaming and thrashing on the bed pulling out all the wires attached to her now-not-so-fragile body.

A nurse ran into the room. She went across to Kayla and tried to calm her down. That's when it struck me. Kayla was new to this life and for the short 5 minutes of being with me she had not yet seen a human or smelt their scent of blood. That hit Kayla first. She tried to resist in her mind but the scent was getting overpowering to her with the nurse always baring her neck in her hospital uniform.

I jamp up to push the nurse away before Kayla could act but Kayla was stronger than me with blood still in her veins. She pushed me away into the door. I ran forward again but Kayla was too fast, she had already stuck her newly grown fangs into the ginger-haired nurse. I knew I couldn't go and try to stop her because she was in hunting mode. I also couldn't see this person die. I ran at her her pushing all my weight-which wasn't much- at Kayla taking her to the ground. She grabbed my hair and pushed me aside to get to the nurse. I shot up and hit her head on the table witch stunned her. A moment passed before she blinked and looked around at me. She was scared.

"What did I just do?" she asked her voice trembling.

"It's ok Kayla. It's ok. It was your fighting nature. The thirst. It's what you are now. It will get better though." I promised.

At the same time we both looked at the nurse. Her brown eyes were full of shock and grief. I moved across the room and grabbed her by the shoulders. This was easy at my 5'5 high and her 4'2-ish. I suspected she would start screaming but she just stood there with a helpless look on her face.

"My name is Brooke. I am good. I am not going to hurt you. What's your name?" I said clearly.

"M-m-Melissa" She whispered.

"Well Melissa I think you were just leaving weren't you?" I hated using my compulsion on her but it's what I had to do.

"Yes" Melissa said. With that I bent down and placed a breath on her wounds. They instantly vanished.

Melissa walked out off the room and then walked o to her next patient.

"What do we do now?" Asked Kayla in a small voice.

"Now we go to the caves" I said.

* * *

Chapter 2

When we reached the caves Kayla was in a better mood. I however didn't feel so great. I had changed someone. Something I had sworn not to do so long ago. I hated what came next. Kayla now had to do 3 tests to prove she is worthy of eternal life. If not well…if not they will be forced to kill her. I however kept that from her threw the bond. She was too young for that yet. I didn't want to scare her.

When we reached the stone undergrounds of the Vampire world my arrival was a shock. I had not set foot in this place for 10 years. Since my last regeneration. When we were accommodated to the guest housing I was told Prince Sleety wanted to chat to me in an hors time. This was no surprise.

We sat in the big gray room well-err…thing.

"I am ready" Kayla said interrupting the silence.

"Ready? For what?" I asked her.

"Ready for the part were you explain all of this" She gestured around us.

"Oh. What do want to know?" I knew this part would come.

"All of it" Kayla scoffed. "But actually before you go into the Vampire part Brooke I want to know what happened to you"

This topic pained me. She had to know. "It was winter 1664, actually 346 years, 1 month, 2 weeks, 4 days ago. Not that I am counting. It was Christmas day. I was ill and the doctor couldn't come…he was busy with other people. My mother, Paulette was her name, called round to a friend for help. I was so ill. I felt like my heart was being stabbed over and over again it was…excruciating." A tear escaped my eye, I hastily wiped it away. "Mother never gave up on me she told me to stay strong. When mother friend sent her friend around, he was named Leonard. He came into my small cabin and asked Mother to leave. He came at me looking down at me, his hand brushed my face. I was scared of this man. I did not know why. His eyes were a shade of gray filled with sorrow and despair. I remember him removing his top hat to reveal long hair that reached his chin, black hair. He was a tall man. He had to be at least thirty years old. All of a sudden he was a t my neck biting me. After that I heard him tell Mother I was gone. That pain I had felt in my chest was replaced with a new one a…longing for a Mother again. Years past and Leonard took me away and showed me how to hunt and control my urges. We lived among humans for a hundred years, until he turned dark and evil. He began to kill the humans we preyed on, forced me to a couple of times to. So I left him. The telepathic link that we shared soon dissolved after not being in contact with him for a century. In my heart I know he is still searching for me. I also know even after all of this time he would have felt it after I changed you." I hadn't meant to talk so long. I realized I had just told Kayla everything that I had kept hidden inside me for so long now. I wiped away the extra tears that had also managed to escape. Kayla did the same. She was crying too.

"Brooke I am so sorry I had no idea," she said.

"You weren't meant to. No one was." I smiled. I looked at up at the clock that had been put on the wall. I didn't know how that had happened but still, it was a clock right? "Crap!" I swore. I was meant to be meeting Prince Sleety in 10 minutes.

Kayla helped me get into the dress we had packed in the suitcase we had brought here. We had got this from the hostel we had been staying in together for 3 years; I had gone there before we came.

We curled my hair and applied make up just in time.

The dress I wore was red and it fell at the knee. Most humans couldn't get away with this kind of dress but with my larger chest and curvy figure I wore it amazingly. I made my way to the stone Palace. On the way I saw faces I recognized. Martine and Massie Linnet and Cody Bentley, he was a former boyfriend when I was younger.

These houses were out in the Scottish borders. Mountains covered our caves and facilities. These towns had been built underground and are found all over the world. They had been made over hundreds and hundreds of years.

I made it to the big Palace were all the royals lived. I was worried about what Prince Sleety was going to say, considering our past history.

You ok? Kayla asked me through our link.

Yep. As I can be. This guy is kind of a creep. I told her.

Good luck. Was my reply.

I never answered back because I was standing in front of the entrance now. This door was made out of wood but to open was just pushed upwards. I knocked on the door.

"Enter!" I recognized Prince Sleety's voice.

I entered the room and walked up to the Prince himself. I curtsied and then waited for him to talk. Instead he walked up to be and held out his hand. I gave him mine in return. He held it to his lips and kissed each finger.

"You have returned" He said voice sweet.

"Yes. You're Highness" I said feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Ah now Miss Saily. Brooke. You know better than to call me that. To you I am just Thomas."

"Of course. As you please," I replied.

"Pease Brooke stop this. You know that I don't like you being formal with me" He pleaded.

"That was 10 years ago Thomas, I thought things would have changed."

"No my dearest, Brooke. Nothing has changed. I still love you. More so. Don't the humans say absence makes the heart grow fonder?" He said walking be toward the seats that lay. Well they defiantly had modernized since the last time I was here.

"Yes. But after all I have done can you still love me?" I asked. I didn't know what to do. This guy had once asked me to be his wife. Be a queen. That is one of the reasons I left. When I realized we would have to return I also had realized he would start up on his plans to make me queen.

"Brooke how can you even ask that? I wanted you to be queen! Still do. Don't be like this! I know that you haven't seen Stanly yet but please! Just try…" His outburst made me look close at him trying to figure out what was going threw his mind. I looked into his dark blue eyes and his Blond hair. Stanly. The other man who loved me. What else was here for me? The whole mess I left behind. Probably.

"OK." I finally said. "But you have to let Kayla skip the trials. Please." I realized the full impact of what I had just said. I had just agreed to be queen. Damn it.

"Anything. All that matters is that my Princess is back and that we will soon be married." He leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

Chapter 3

When I left Thomas later in the evening I knew I was about to get an interrogation from Kayla so I decided to go and find Stanly.

When I found Stanly he was with someone I didn't know. A new Vampire. Stanly was kissing her. OK, um this was awkward. When they broke apart he looked at me his eyes filled with love and well…care.

"The bitch is back!" Stanly shouted. I was shocked. Ok maybe I deserved that. He parted with the girl his big light green eyes filled with fury. He walked across to me standing close to me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…I'm sorry..Uh" I fumbled. "I'll leave"

"No," at a speed I want expecting he struck his hand out and slapped me in the face. I took several seconds to look back up at him but when I did he just gave me a dirty look as I felt a tear drop escape my eye.

"Get the hell out Brooke. Never. Never! Come near me again! I have moved on Brooke. Go find Sleety!"

I walked out feeling sad as hell. He hated me. He changed someone. Probably because of me. Damn it I have screwed up. I ran back to Kayla in our room.

She was waiting on me.

"What happened?" She began. "I felt you go from sad, to happy, to angry, and then to mad and sad!" She babbled. I smiled in spite of myself. I was glad she hadn't lost that in her transformation.

"Kayla I am going to be queen!" I exclaimed.

"What the hell? You have been back, like, 2 hours, and you are queen and have gotten yourself into a fight?" She laughed.

"How did you know?" I asked. I hadn't opened my mind up to her.

"Your nose" She told me.

"I um..." I pulled out my mirror that was in the suitcase. I looked and my bleeding nose and green eyes that were bloodshot. Once I had cleaned up my nose and gotten into pj's it was time to explain things to Kayla. I had also fixed up our room. I put on clean bed sheets on the single beds, god knows how they got them here. I put a wireless lamp in our bedside and I put our things away. It now looked just like the hostel but with no electricity and it was in a cave.

We sat in the caves and I told Kayla to ask whatever she wanted.

"Ok um…there is so much…what happens now?" She asked first.

"We live here. The caves. You will be my assistant or whatever when I am queen and live with me." I told her simply. "But what I said to Thomas was that if I were to be queen you skip the trials."

"The what?" She looked confused.

"The trials. Every new Vampire takes them. It's a sign of how a Vampire is. It's stupid really. But they are really hard so I got you to skip them because…" I couldn't finish.

"…because?" Kayla asked.

"Because if a Vampire fails they get killed. I am not letting that happen to you!" I told her.

"OK. Well thanks! I don't want to die! So what do I do for you know blood?" She breathed.

"We get blood in all the time. We hunt from hospitals and take small amounts. The rest of us just feed of animals when there is not enough. That won't happen to us once I am….married" I shivered I so did not want to marry anyone. Thomas was one hell of a guy. He was fit and I did love him once but was that the right thing to go back to?

"What cool powers do I have?" she asked.

"This isn't Twilight!" I told her. "We can use compulsion and with one breath we can heal a wound. We don't shine in the light or whatever," I joked. Why did this feel right? Why didn't she hate me for turning her? Why wasn't she mad at me for not telling her?

"Because I was dying, because you were my best friend and saved me and because I wouldn't have told you either" She said softly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You're thought are pretty loud" She said taping her head.

"Oh um…sorry" I said quietly.

"No I know what you were thinking B and I get it. You feel guilty. Don't." She spoke calmly.

I reached out and gave her a hug.

"Hey it's ok" She told me. "Now you have got to tell me about being a Vampire."

"Every 150 years we regenerate. This means that we will grow into a new body and we will reform. It's part of Vampire adapting to eternal life. We will never be spotted again." I explained.

"Ok…wait so Brooke what was your names then?" She asked me.

"Well my first name was Florence Bessie, and then I changed it to Brooke Saily" I then realized that I had 109 years to go. I put on a sad smile and told Kayla everything about Stanly. That was a long story though.

"I met Stanly when he was human. He and I talked for I while and then when I went back to the caves he followed me. Mossy saw him and was disgraced that a human had seen our home and know that we existed. Because it was against out cave rules to kill humans and so she changed him. She was beautiful with long sandy blond hair and brown eyes. She got killed. I don't know how. It's almost impossible to kill our kind. There are only three ways: a stake through the heart, a liquid called Mernissa in our blood, or if we are bitten by a hounterlock" I explained, once again talking to long.

"What's a hounterlock?" asked Kayla suspiciously. I didn't think hearing ways for her to possibly die was a very comfortable subject for her.

"A hounterlock is a half human-half everything supernatural. The cant change form or anything but they can move extremely fast and they are super powerful. We wouldn't stand a chance against them." I told her sternly. I had only once run into one before. It was Thomas who had saved me though. I should have died then. Why did I have to live?

After more questions from Kayla I answered them and then went to sleep (well we can't actually sleep but we can close our eyes and go into usual darkness of our minds and talk to those we are bonded with).

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day I went to meet Thomas. Kayla was content listening to her i-pod. He was waiting for me in the place housing we were having lunch with his parents. Of course lunch for Vampires concludes of blood for drink and well, nothing else.

When I entered I automatically felt underdressed. Thomas's mum wore a long black ball gown and his dad wore a formal gray suit. Thomas's story had always inspired me. His parents had been turned by a Vampire but then they had all changed each other. I didn't know the full story but they were the oldest family of all creation and that's why they are royal. The person who created them died by Thomas's father if I remembered correctly. He was just so mad about what he had made of his family.

Once again I was wearing a red dress but this time it was long and had a black rose pattern on it. I walked forward and curtsied at my future parent in laws before joining Thomas.

"How are you Brooke?" Thomas's mum, Carol I think was her current name.

"I am good thank you Lady Sleety" I replied. Honestly this formal crap was boring. Carol though that to.

"Brooke, its Carol. You know that."Funny that is exactly what Thomas had said to me last night. I smiled at her, not bothering hiding my fangs.

"Brooke" This came from Thomas's father, Jared. "I am glad you have returned. We may stop feeling Thomas's pain." Ouch. My smile faded.

"I am sorry, but I did have my reasons. I am back for good now." I said dryly.

"Yes. Well. We will see."He replied with a mocking smile on his face.

"Father. Stop. Brooke is back now. That's all that matters." Thomas said. I shot him a thankful look.

"Yes that is true" This came from a new voice. Thomas's sister. Shauna. She ran up to me and threw herself into my arms. I had missed this face. Before I left she was my best friend.

"Oh my god. I found out you were back…damn it B. I missed you so much!" A tear leaked out of her eye.

"Ok. Shauna. I am back. I promise." I told her soothingly.

Shauna wore her black hair back in a bun and her face was filled with perfectly applied make-up. Her green eyes matched her olive green dress that fell at her knee. She was about the same height as me and we shared the same tanned skin. I felt better now she was here.

We talked for a while after that. When we had finished up preparations a lukewarm topic came up.

"So Brooke who is the new Vampire you had brought to our clan?" Jared asked.

"Her name is Kayla. She is my best friend. She was dying. I am sorry. I couldn't let her die." I explained.

"You were friends with a human! Brooke that is unacceptable! How dare you!" Jared shouted. I was taken aback how dare I? Whatever. I stood up and went to walk away but Jared caught my arm.

"Sit. Down. Brooke." He said firmly.

"Let. Me. Go. I will not sit here and be interrogated" I shouted.

"Stop it Brooke" Shauna pleaded. I looked at her. She was trying to compel me. Why? I didn't know but I knew she couldn't I was stronger than her after my 10 years of freedom. I sat down.

"Yes. I made friends with humans. I lived with them and changed one. Strike me down! I don't care OK. I had fun. I had more fun that I had more fun than I have ever had in 150 years!" I exclaimed. My breathing, or well fake breathing that I had grown used to in the human world, was heavy. They all looked at me with shock and anger. Well everyone except Thomas that is. He put a hand on my back and sighed.

"I think it is time for us to be going Brooke" Thomas said.

Yes. I think it is." I said and walked out of the room not bothering with goodbyes.

When we got back to our room I turned to look at Thomas and his sad eyes.

"I am so sorry" I told him feeling really bad.

"It's OK Brooke I get it."He said coldly, I was worried about were this was going. "This is your twisted way to get back at me. I asked you to be queen to soon didn't I? I pushed it on you to fast. Well fine Brooke, just fine. You don't have to be queen…you know what? There are thousands of girls who would kill to be offered to be queen but you…I waited you for 10 years and you….Forget it Brooke!" His outburst startled me. Thomas turned to leave. I reached out my hand and put it on his shoulder.

"No. I didn't. Your dad was being an ass. I had to Thomas. It was self defense." I said.

"Whatever. I thought about it Brooke what you said when I asked you to be queen again. You said yes if Kayla got to skip trials. It was just your way of protecting her, wasn't it? You don't love me. You use me." His voice was that cold I didn't recognize it.

"That's not true!" I cried, "It's not Thomas. Yes I want to protect her. But I wouldn't use you. I don't love you like I used to but I hoped…I hoped that would come in time."I pleaded with him.

"Save it Brooke, deals off."He walked more but then turned around. "Oh and you pet Kayla will be taking the trials. I will make sure they are hard. Very hard." He sent me an evil smile then left.

"Crap." I mumbled and made my way inside.

I found Kayla waiting on the bed looking bored and annoyed.

"What up?" I asked.

"Is eternity this damn boring?" she asked. I laughed.

"Your i–pod ran out of battery?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "When can I get it charged? My computers out" She turned from her posture to get a better look at me.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Once again Brooke, our bond is on fire with rage and fear. What's wrong now?" Threw the bond she sent me a trusting vibe.

"You know how I told you about the trials?" I said finally.

"Mhh"

"Well I told you that you didn't have to do them because of my royal engagement an hour after we came back?" Kayla nodded. "Well he reconsidered and dropped me after I called his dad an ass" I said regretfully.

"What?" Kayla cried.

"I am so sorry Kayla, I tried to talk him out off it but he wouldn't listen. It'll be ok though the trials…they are hard yeah, but you know, it will all be ok. I'll teach you what I know." I tried to use my compulsion but her feelings were too strong.

"Brooke I can't. I am going to fail. If I do then they will kill me and I will never be able to do anything I wanted to." Kayla handed me a piece of paper. On this piece of paper there was a list of things Kayla wanted to do with her eternity. Being Kayla this insisted of meeting people who played Vampires to tell them how wrong they were. This could never happen of course, but Kayla's devil-may-care attitude had won off when righting this.

I had almost finished reading the list when my smile faltered and became a frown at the very last wish: Make it up to Brooke for saving me. I didn't need made-up-to. I began to tell her that when a startling sound came from out entrance. In that entrance was Chelsea Taiter, one of my friends. She ran up to me and sank her deep blue eyes in mine. She hugged me for ages then looked back at me with a happy expression. She put a hand threw her ginger hair and smiled.

"I knew you would come back!" Her broad Scottish accent filling our cave. She was also Stanley's blood sister.

* * *

Chapter 5

A blood sister is when the same person changes you, when you become a coven, you also become a family. The same person had changed both Stanly and Chelsea. They were close and she regarded me as a sister, I guess she hadn't heard about Stanly and I's first meeting. I introduced her to Kayla and I told her about Stanly.

"Hey" She said, her eyes dancing with excitement, "He's had her around for two weeks but there is no way she will pass the trials. I know that and he knows that. He is just grieving and then you come back, no need anymore." I still had a tiny bit of a mark from were Stanly had hit me but it want anything a little foundation could hide.

"About them…Thomas asked me to be queen and then dropped me in the space of twenty-four hours just so Kayla had to do the trials."

"Wow. Why?, I mean I don't think this one will fail but still that's pretty big," Chelsea finally said.

"Why, because I called his dad an ass! I mean you don't have to be a scientist to work that one out! We will just have to train Kayla up!" I protested.

"Guys stop! I am here you know! What are the trials what do I have to do?" Kayla exclaimed. It was the time to tell her.

"The trials are very hard tests you have to take to be able to stay in the caves and to stay alive…They take place over one month then the verdict is cast. The tests reflect on three elements a vampire needs, Compulsion, healing and strength. Compulsion you need to compel a human to let you drink of them. Healing, you need to heal the humans wound and strength takes over two weeks at a campground were they give you insane strength tasks." Chelsea explained, they had changed a little in the last ten years. We used to only have to compel a person to know we were a Vampire and that they shouldn't be scared of us then after five days that they remember nothing, but in that five days we weren't allowed blood.

Well that's what everybody else was meant to do, funny story, I, uh, hadn't took the trials. Only Leonard knew that though. I was stronger now so if I had to take the trials, I could. No one was going to find out I hadn't though. Because I set the records on fire. Yeah, I have a history. A long, long history. One that I wanted no one to find out. A history I would guard with my life. And Kayla's.

Snapping me out of my thoughts I heard Chelsea discussing training planed with a distraught Kayla.

"There is no point! I will fail! I can't go a day without blood lately!" Kayla screeched. I let Kayla deal with her because I couldn't deal with when she was like this. Chelsea settled Kayla down and then Kayla went to get her blood for the day.

"Why the hell did you change someone?" Chelsea exclaimed once Kayla was out of earshot.

"She was my friend and she was dying, what else could I have done?" I asked. When Chelsea shrugged I moved on to a more productive topic. "Anyway your brother has changed someone"

"Blood brother and anyway he knows she won't be able to pass the trials, we do share a telepathic link too you know" Chelsea hesitated.

"What?" I asked feeling inpatient.

"I saw Tom talking to Stan like half-an-hour before I came here"

"What about?" I was confused.

"The trials, they were talking about you and how they can't find the backed up files of your trials." The world froze your backed up files I didn't ever know they kept backed up trial documents. But it wasn't that that scared me, it was the fact that Vampires who opted out of the trials were sent to death.

Instant but a very painful death.

Death by a Hounterlock.

"Brooke? Brooke?" Chelsea said looking worried and ripping me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked in a small voice.

"Stan is here to see you," she told me. I recognized that Stan must be Stanly and that when she had said Tom that had been Thomas. "I'm sure he can come back…"

"No" I said coming back to earth. "Is ok Chelsea I will be fine, just come back tomorrow."

"Ok." She said and walked out. "Bye!" she popped her head threw the caves entrance. I smiled as a way of goodbye but my smile soon fell when I turned to Stanly and turned into a frown.  
"Wait before you say anything are you going to slap me again because I might just take a step back," I said bitterly.

"Brooke I am so sorry just seeing you then…after ten years…ten years!" Stanly said putting his arms in the air. "How's your face?" He asked after a long pause.

"Getting better, of course. Who's your new girlfriend?" I said not letting my guard down.


End file.
